


all i wanted

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Short, doyoung is sad, i am sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: doyoung hoped that in another timeline, another life, he could live happily with taeyong.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	all i wanted

**Author's Note:**

> all i wanted - paramore

doyoung was pacing around in his room again. he was thinking back to three years ago, when he was happier.

it's not like he wasn't happy now. he was just.. less happier than he was three years ago.

three years ago, when taeyong was still in his life.

ah yes, lee taeyong.

they met in high school, junior year. they weren't close, but after a certain night, they immediately clicked. they went from being simple friends to being best friends, and then lovers.

it was easy for doyoung to fall in love with taeyong.

his beautiful smile, the way he laughed, the way he would pick up doyoung's small little habits, and how he would always cook doyoung little meals whenever he wanted to. he spoiled doyoung, and neither of the two never minded.

they were always together, always going on small dates, and big dates, celebrating each and every single one of their anniversaries with a lustful night. they were deeply, madly in love, both of them never caring about how many people judged them because "they weren't a good pair."

taeyong was happy. doyoung was happy.

or so doyoung thought.

five years. that's all they had, because taeyong ended up leaving doyoung in the end.

"doie, don't cry."

he remembered every word- how taeyong tried his best to explain how he suddenly didn't love doyoung anymore, how doyoung cried, how he ended up giving a sad smile to taeyong the last time he saw him.

the last words doyoung told him were, "come back to me one day, my love."

but what freaked doyoung out earlier today, was seeing taeyong at the same grocery store he was at.

taeyong was.. pretty much the same. he had vibrant red hair, skin still healthy as ever, and his fashion was the same as three years ago. as for his personality, doyoung wasn't sure.

they locked eyes for a moment, and doyoung was nearly set into panic mode when taeyong smiled at him and waved. ah yes, that smile that doyoung missed so, so much.

doyoung's eyes filled with tears, memories floating up to the surface again, but he held them back when he nervously smiled and waved back at taeyong.

and then, taeyong approached doyoung.

and they talked.

and doyoung wanted to die.

"all i wanted was you..."

a small tear made its way out of doyoung's eye. motionless, doyoung stared out the window next to him, hoping that in another timeline, another life, he could live happily with taeyong.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry. it might be cringey but i tried my best.


End file.
